202nd Defence Squadron
=Work In Progress= This is the stuff I did awhile ago, as shown by the information, its just a starting point for its revamp. =History= The 202nd was formed in 2521, around a line of Marathon-class cruisers produced at Reyes-Mclees shipyards around Mars, its original purpose was to patrol the Inner Colonies under the command of Admiral James Aspinall. The squadron was originally comprised of a trio of Marathon-class cruisers and nine Orion-class Frigates. These ships were the... *UNSCS Victory -- Marathon-class Large Cruiser - Destroyed *UNSCS Helios -- Marathon-class Large Cruiser - Active *UNSCS Murmansk -- Marathon-class Large Cruiser - Transfered - Active *UNSCS Manchester -- Orion-class Guided Missile Frigate - Transfered, Active *UNSCS Luxemburg -- Orion-class Guided Missile Frigate - Destroyed *UNSCS Agincourt -- Orion-class Guided Missile Frigate - Destroyed *UNSCS Sutanto -- Orion-class Guided Missile Frigate, Decomissioned *UNSCS Barracuda -- Orion-class Guided Missile Frigate - Destroyed *UNSCS Caen -- Orion-class Guided Missile Frigate - Destroyed *UNSCS Battleaxe -- Orion-class Guided Missile Frigate - Transfered, Destroyed *UNSCS Vanguard -- Orion-class Guided Missile Frigate - Transfered, Active *UNSCS Quebec -- Orion-class Guided Missile Frigate - Decomissioned Transmission *United Nations Space Command ALPHA PRIORITY TRANSMISSION 765491G-64 **Encryption Code: Green/ **Date: 5/7/2535 **Public Key: file two-seven-one-beta-omega-niner/ **From: Captain Johnson Sycamore, 202nd XO **To: 202nd 'Black Guard' Personnel **Subject: 202nd 'Black Guard' Status **Classification: Public File (UNSCDF-Principal/2C Directive)/ Okay chaps. Time to make sure your status reports are completed, we need to be ready for deployment as soon as HIGHCOM gets the plans to our beloved Admiral Fenix. You may notice that some parts may be incorrect, this is due to lack of information. So if you can supply the needed information, it will be added into the status sheet. This may include a deeper detailing of your ship if need be. Black Guard Motto, "We will not go quietly into the night. We will not vanish without a fight. We're going to live on, we're going to survive!" Captain Johnson Sycamore Executive Officer, Black Guard 202nd Status Sheet *Rear Admiral Upper Half Strelok Ilyin: Commanding Officer of the Black Guard **Assigned Vessel: UNSCS Kiev **Vessel Details: The UNSCS Kiev is a CB 'Marathon' Large Cruiser. **Hull Number: CB-02 **Status: Fully operational **SHIVA Clearance: Granted **SHIVA Loadout: 4 X SHIVA Nuclear Warheads **Archer Loadout: 4 x MK III Archer Pods **MAC Loadout: 2 x Magnetic Accelerator Cannons **MLA Loadout: 20 x MLA Autocannons *Captain Johnson Sycamore: Executive Officer of the Black Guard **Assigned Vessel: UNSCS Helios **Vessel Details: The UNSCS Helios is a CB 'Marathon' Large Cruiser **Hull Number: CB-130 **Status: Fully operational **SHIVA Clearance: Granted **SHIVA Loadout: 4 X SHIVA Nuclear Warheads **Archer Loadout: 70 x Archer Pods **MAC Loadout: 2 x Magnetic Accelerator Cannons **MLA Loadout: 20 x MLA Autocannons *Commander Mack Ford **Assigned Vessel: UNSCS Atlantia **Vessel Details: The UNSCS Atlantia is a DDG 'Pegasus' Guided Missile Destroyer **Hull Number: DDG-472 **Status: Fully operational **SHIVA Clearance: Granted **SHIVA Loadout: 3 x SHIVA Nuclear Warheads **Archer Loadout: 26 x Oversized Archer pods **MAC Loadout: 2 x Magnetic Accelerator Cannons **MLA Loadout: 17 x MLA Autocannons *Commander Drist Nameck **Assigned Vessel: UNSCS Black Dawn **Vessel Details: The UNSCS Black Dawn is a FFG 'Orion' Guided Missile Frigate **Hull Number: FFG-221 **Status: Fully operational **SHIVA Clearance: Granted **SHIVA Loadout: 3 x SHIVA Nuclear Warheads **Archer Loadout: 26 x Archer pods **MAC Loadout: 1 x Magnetic Accelerator Cannon **MLA Loadout: 10 x MLA Autocannons *Commander Tony Greco **Assigned Vessel: UNSCS Cameron **Vessel Details: The UNSCS Cameron is a FFG 'Orion' Guided Missile Frigate **Hull Number: FFG-1147 **Status: Fully operational **SHIVA Clearance: Granted **SHIVA Loadout: 3 x SHIVA Nuclear Warheads **Archer Loadout: 26 x Archer pods **MAC Loadout: 1 x Magnetic Accelerator Cannon **MLA Loadout: 10 x MLA Autocannons *Lieutenant Commander Chris Dent **Assigned Vessel: UNSCS Retribution **Vessel Details: The UNSCS Retribution is a FFG 'Orion' Guided Missile Frigate **Hull Number: FFG-910 **Status: Fully operational **SHIVA Clearance: Granted **SHIVA Loadout: 3 x SHIVA Nuclear Warheads **Archer Loadout: 26 x Archer pods **MAC Loadout: 1 x Magnetic Accelerator Cannon **MLA Loadout: 10 x MLA Autocannons *Lieutenant Commander Stephen "Reckless" Kelp **Assigned Vessel: UNSCS Invincible **Vessel Details: The UNSCS Invincible is a FFG 'Orion' Guided Missile Frigate **Hull Number: FFG-666 **Status: Fully operational **SHIVA Clearance: Granted **SHIVA Loadout: 3 x SHIVA Nuclear Warheads **Archer Loadout: 26 x Archer pods **MAC Loadout: 1 x Magnetic Accelerator Cannon **MLA Loadout: 10 x MLA Autocannons *Lieutenant Commander Saul Winters **Assigned Vessel: UNSCS Deimos **Vessel Details: The UNSCS Deimos is a FFG 'Orion' Guided Missile Frigate **Hull Number: FFG-42 **Status: Fully operational **SHIVA Clearance: Granted **SHIVA Loadout: 3 x SHIVA Nuclear Warheads **Archer Loadout: 26 x Archer pods **MAC Loadout: 1 x Magnetic Accelerator Cannon **MLA Loadout: 10 x MLA Autocannons